whitedayfandomcom-20200222-history
A Woman Locked in the Closet
Woman trapped in the closet (Hangul: 벽장에 갇힌 여자) or The Woman In the cabin is a document in White Day: A Labyrinth Named School and Remake. It is known as ' A Woman Locked in the Closet ' in the Remake version. It details events that occurred to a Korean Woman who was sealed in a closet with bricks During the Japanese occupation of Korea, It is assumed that she is the Woman in the cabin. Location In the original game, it is found in Class 2-6, in the Main Building, section 1. In the remake ver, it is found in Broadcasting Room, at the Main Building, Section 1 of Yeondu High School. Transcript 2001 English= Woman trapped in the closet Some time ago, there was a rumor being told among the students that woman's face floats from the hallway walls. Whether this was true or not, the principal and several other teachers tried to prove them wrong and reassure them, but the stories refused to be forgotten. The stories indicated that the school building was once used as a torture building for prisoners, at the time of the Japanese occupation of Korea. One prisoner was a woman who had refused to give away the location of her husband, who had fled the region to avoid conscription. After she was brutally tortured, she was sealed into a closet with bricks. Crammed into the tiny room, she eventually died of starvation. When her body was found, they struggled to fit her stiffened corpse into her coffin. She still wanders near the sealed room, showing her curved neck to those who are unlucky enough to find her. |-|Korean= 벽장에 갇힌 여자. 언제부터인가 ㅇ고교에서는 벽속에서 얼굴이 튀어나온다는 소문이 퍼지기 시작했다. 교장을 비롯한 교사들은 소문을 무마시키기 위해 노력했으나 그 소문은 사라지지 않았다. 들려오는 소문에 의하면 이 학교는 일제 강점기 무렵에 정치범 수용소로 많은 사람들이 정치범이란 죄명으로 고문을 받고 목숨을 잃은 곳이었다. 태평양전쟁 말 징병을 기피하고 도망친 남편을 대신해 잡혀온 여인이 있었다. 그녀는 남편의 행방을 묻는 모진 고문을 받았다. 그리고 끝내는 벽장을 개조해, 앉거나 누울 수 없게 만든 독방에 갇히게 되었다. 그곳에서 그녀는 탈진으로 목숨을 잃었다. 그녀는 무릎과 목이 굽은 상태로 경직되어 그녀의 시신을 관에 넣는데도 상당히 애를 먹었다고 한다. 그녀의 영혼은 아직도 벽속을 해매고 다니고 있다. 간혹 그 구부정한 목을 벽속에서 내민다고 한다. 2015 English= 4. A Woman Locked in the Closet ''' Tae-hoon was serving detention again. He was made to write an essay to apologies for beating someone up that afternoon. The real problem Tae-hoon had was that he was the only one being punished. He suspected that the boy he fought was from a wealthy family Tae-hoon knew the Faculty Coordinator was corrupt enough to take bribes. "Unlucky day", he thought. His arm felt like it was going to fall from all the writing he did. To top it off he was also hunting from all the fight. The other student couldn't beat him fair and squqre so he had grabbed a broom and swung it a Tae-hoon. It was at the moment that Tae-hoon had just taken away the broom that the Faculty Coordinator showed up. Because of that, Tae-hoon ended up getting beaten even more. Thinking about everything that happened made him angry again. he tried to calm himself down and was determined to beat up the boy as soon as he came to school tomorrow. Suddenly, he heard a clattering sound in the closet behind him. It sounded like a mouse was trapped inside. Since the building was very old, it wasn't rare to find a mouse in school. He tried to ignore it and concentrate on writing his essay, but the clattering sound continued. Already agitated, Tae-hoon violently threw open the closet doors. What he found was not a mouse. There were rumors that a ghost's head had been seen flying out of that closet. There were also rumors that male student had been found inside the closet, with their bodies crushed and mangled. The teachers tried to contain it, but the stories spread like wildfire. According to rumors, this school was used as a concentration camp for political prisoners during the occupation. Many people died here after being tortured, with the dishonor of being labeled traitors. One of these tortured souls included a woman who was arrested on be half of her husband who dodged conscription during the war. She was tortured viciously to reveal the whereabouts of her husband, but kept her silence. In the end, they locked her up in a specially designed closet where she could neither lie nor sit. She died slowly in agony without being able to move. It was after the war ended that her corpse was recovered. It is said that they had difficulty putting her body in a coffin because her neck and knees were bent stiffly at odd angles. Students believe that her ghost still wanders around in the walls of the school. It's said that if you open a closet at night, she will stick out her twisted neck to claim her next victim. |-|Korean= '''4. 벽장에 갇힌 여자 태훈은 오늘도 상담실에 남아 있었다. 짜증나게 구는 놈이 있어서 낮에 주먹다짐을 좀 한 것 때문에 반성문을 쓰는 중이었다. 그런데 싸움은 둘이 했는데, 남아서 벌을 받고 있는 것은 태훈 혼자였다. 상대했던 녀석이 있는 집 자식이라 눈 감아준 것이 틀림 없었다. 태훈이 아는 교무주임이라면 그러고도 남을 인간이었다. 재수가 더럽게도 없는 날이었다. 교무주임이 요구한 반성문을 다 채우자니 팔이 떨어져나갈 것처럼 아팠다. 아까 싸울 때 얻어맞았던 곳들도 욱신거렸다. 주먹으론 안될 것 같자 그 녀석은 대걸레를 들고 휘둘렀는데, 그때 맞은 곳이었다. 대걸레를 빼앗아서 그 자식을 반쯤 죽여놓으려던 찰나, 교무주임이 등장하는 바람에 자신만 얻어맞고 끝난 꼴고 끝나버린 것이다. 생각하니 다시 울화통이 치밀었다. 내일 등교하자마자 그 자식을 밟아버리겠다고 생각하며 애써 분을 삭이던 때였다. 뒤쪽에 있던 캐비닛에서 뭔가 달그락거리는 소리가 들렸다. 쥐가 한마리 캐비넷에 들어간 것 같았다. 건물이 하도 오래되었다 보니 학교 안에서 쥐를 보는 일은 그리 어려운 것도 아니었다. 신경을 끄고 반성문이나 게속 쓰려는데, 달그락거리는 소리가 계속 신경을 긁었다. 짜증이 난 태훈은 캐비닛을 벌컥 열었다. 하지만 캐비닛 안에 들어있던 것은 쥐 따위가 아니었다. 언제부터인가 학생들 사이에 캐비닛 안에서 얼굴이 튀어나온다는 소문이 돌기 시작했다. 캐비닛 안에서 몸이 구겨진 채 죽은 남학생이 발견되었다는 소문도 있었다. 선생들은 쉬쉬했지만, 소문은 점점 더 살을 붙이며 퍼졌다. 소문에 따르면 학교의 건물은 일제 강점기 무렵에 정치범 수용소로 이용된 곳인데, 많은 사람들이 이 곳에서 정치범이란 죄명으로 고문을 받고 목숨을 잃었다고 한다. 그 중에는 태평양전쟁 말 징병을 피해 도망친 남편을 대신해 잡혀온 여인이 있었다. 그녀는 남편의 행방을 묻는 모진 고문을 받았지만 끝까지 침묵을 지켰다. 그리고 끝내는 벽장을 개조해, 앉을 수도 누울 수도 없게 만든 독방에 갇히게 되었는데, 그녀는 그 안에서 옴짝달싹 못하는 상태로 고통받으면서 서서히 목숨을 잃었다고 한다. 전쟁이 끝나고 방치되어 있던 이 곳을 학교로 개조 할 때가 되어서야, 그 벽장 안에 갇혀있던 그 여인의 시체가 발견되었다. 그 시체는 무릎과 목이 굽은 상태로 경직되어, 관에 넣는데도 상당히 애를 먹었다고 한다. 학생들은 그녀이 영혼은 아직도 벽 속을 해매고 다니고 있다고 믿었다. 한밤중에 학교의 캐비닛을 열면 그 속에서 구부정한 목을 벽속에서 내밀어 희생자를 찾는다고 한다. |-|Français= 4. Une femme enfermée dans un placard Tae-Hoon était encore en heure de colle. Il devait s'essayer à écrire une lettre d'excuse pour s'être battu avec quelqu'un cette après-midi. Le véritable problème était que Tae-Hoon était le seul qui était puni. Il soupçonnait que le garçon qu'il avait frappé était d'une famille aisé et Tae-Honn savait que le (directeur) était corrompu et accepter les pots-de-vin. « Mauvaise journée.. » pensa-t-il. Il sentait que son bras allait tomber à force d'écrire. Pour couronner le tout, il chassait tout les combats. L'autre étudiant ne pouvait pas le battre honnêtement alors il avait attrapé un balai et l'avait balancé sur Tae-Hoon. Au moment où Tae-Hoon enlevait le balai, le (directeur) est arrivé. À cause de cela, Tae-Hoon avait fini par se faire battre encore plus. Pensant à tout ce qu'il s'était passé l'énerva. Il essaya de se calmer et était déterminé à frapper le garçon aussitôt il reviendrait à l'école le lendemain. Soudainement, il entendit des cliquetis dans le placard derrière lui. C'était un bruit comme si une souris était enfermée dedans. Le bâtiment était vieux et ce n'était pas rare de trouver une souris. Tae-Hoon essaya de ne pas y prêter attention et faire son travail mais le cliquetis continuait. Déjà très agité, Tae-Hoon ouvrit brutalement le placard. Ce qu'il trouva n'était pas une souris. Il y avait des rumeurs qui disaient qu'on avait vu la tête d'un fantôme voler hors de ce placard. Des rumeurs parlaient d'un élève qui avait été trouvé dans ce placard écrasé et le corps mutilé. Les professeurs essayèrent de les dissiper mais ces rumeurs se sont propagées comme un feu de forêt. Selon les rumeurs, l'école avait été un camp de concentration pour les prisonniers politiques pendant l'Occupation. Beaucoup de personnes étaient mortes après avoir été torturées et avoir été accusé de trahison. Une de ces âmes torturées incluaient une femme qui avait été arrêtée au nom de son mari qui avait évité la conscription pendant la guerre. Elle avait été vicieusement torturée pour révéler l'emplacement de son mari mais elle garda le silence. À la fin, ils l'ont enfermée dans un placard spécialement conçu où elle ne pouvait ni vivre ni s'asseoir. Elle mourut d'agonie sans pouvoir bouger. Ce fut après la guerre que son corps fut retrouvé. On dit que ça avait été difficile de mettre son corps dans un cercueil parce que son cou et ses genoux étaient courbés avec raideur à des angles étranges. Les élèves croient que son fantôme se promène encore dans les murs de l'école. On dit que si vous ouvrez un placard la nuit, elle va tendre son cou tordu pour réclamer sa prochaine victime. Further Notes *In the remake it was modified and extended, the title remained the same "Woman trapped in the closet" (벽장에 갇힌 여자). *In the remake version, the war written in the script means the Pacific War. Gallery ghost_story_4_2001.png|Location of the ghost story in the original game. Category:School Ghost Stories Category:White Day: A Labyrinth Named School documents